voxelizedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomb Guy
Whomst've Bomb guy, also called Nitro, Sulfur, Sulpher, Nukem, or Bomb dude, is an old character created by Voxel some time in 2017. The assumed date is around September of 2017. Bomb guy has no name, and is ironically one of Voxel's oldest characters he has drawn. He is based off the design of classic cartoon characters like Mickey Mouse and was inspired by Cuphead. He was originally an enemy, inspired by Cuphead's bosses, and would ride a drill-based machine and used wrecking balls as a weapon. Later on the design was recycled and built upon to create a new character. Appearance His head is a cartoonish bomb with a fuse at the top. He wears a shirt on his torso with a symbol for Scraplabs, with black shorts, shoes, and gloves. He occasionally carries a backpack which he uses to store items, of course. His arms and legs are also fuses, technically, and his torso is made of dynamite and sulfur, although I guess those would be his organs? Personality The personality of Bomb guy has always constantly changed and is still being worked on, but for the most part, to give a perspective/idea of him, you can compare him to a combination of Dipper from Gravity Falls, Finn from Adventure Time, and Marco from SVTFOE. This is of course when talking about dialect/problem solving/personality/intelligence. He is based off of old cartoon designs, hence the simple shapes of his body, and gloves, as well as the comical bomb head. Bimbo, Mickey Mouse, Felix the Cat, Oswald, and even modern homages like Bendy and Cuphead are inspiration for the original design. Much like classic cartoons have the main character be a pilot one episode and selling hot dogs the next, Bomb guy was the sort of character idea that stemmed from that. A character that gets into mischievous slapstick nonsense each episode. However, after a story was being developed, the concept of this character was abandoned and probably will be saved for another character. Oh, also, bomb guy is a big pop culture fan, as he often scavenges old movies and tapes to watch and collect. Sometimes he overthinks and lets things get to him as well. Story Significance Note that these are all just ideas and subject to change. Bomb guy resides in the Lextovian Universe - the main universe where most things you will see me explain take place. Like most characters, Bomb guy is an inanimate object that is.. animated. He's alive and likely kept alive by Nuclear-magic. He's rather durable as well. He can detach his head and swing it around and throw it if he really wanted, and even blow it up only for his head to comically pop back onto his torso. He can only have one head at a time active, so if his head is missing he's gotta blow it up before he can see from his torso again. He often accidentally lights his fuse, and he can even blow it up if he gets angry enough. He's not too hotheaded of a character though. Backstory Bomb guy was found in a crashed satellite(?) by Cherry when she was youn. He grew up with Cherry and her parents for years until they were mysteriously separated. Having no purpose in the world, or hobby, Bomb dude decided to interview for a place named The Business Company Co. He was given the job of a janitor instead of "the average desk job" job because The Overseer felt strange, suspicious feels of Bomb dude. Eventually Bomb guy decided to pay rent to live in a lab with someone who went by "The Doc", later finding out it's Cherry. Cherry convinces Bomb guy to quit his job at the evil corporation, and after an.. interesting couple of days is finally able to quit. Current Story Now, Bomb guy is a scavenger helping Cherry collect scraps for her latest experiments (and for survival). He has met many people, monsters, treasures, and friends while going out into the world to find new things to collect - one of them being an alien that has crashed to Earth named Benny. Benny is only a child alien and was lost when he crashed onto Earth, likely with no parents, so Bomb guy adopted him into Cherry's group, later dubbed Scraplabs. He felt sympathy for him and treats him like a little brother. He's also very protective and worrisome of him, given he an alien with powers that none of them know what will develop. They often want to try and protect him best they can. He also befriends Geiger, Cell, and his Acorn friend. Old Designs Like mentioned before, Bomb guy is heavily based off of old cartoons and was originally going to be a villain.Category:Lextovian Universe